Clone - Strykia, Allyson
:"I'm not quite Antrixian, either, am I! So what am I? My life is meaningless as long as you and her are still alive. What am I while you two exist? The real twins! A shadow? An echo? A puppet? Finish what you've started, Lord Strykia!" :-The clone of Allyson Strykia to Graydon Strykia at the end of their duel, 5 ABY. The mature clone of Allyson Strykia, also known as ASTCX-02B, was a Imperial imposter created specifically for the purpose of supplanting key positions within the Antrixian Commonwealth with individuals who could be controlled or were totally loyal to the Galactic Empire. The female Strykia clone was created on Celcor by the rogue Kaminoan cloner, Joha Cali, working with the Yakoza and the Empire. Cali was tasked with using genetic samples obtained from the Jedi archives by Darth Vader to create clones of Allyson and Graydon Strykia. He was also tasked with creating the first experiment, which was just a simple testbed, the clone of Draygan Strykia. The joint project and planning was handled by Imperial Intelligence and set to be carried out in three stages. Under the supervision of the Emperor’s Eyes, Lord Rhakyhl, Cali set about creating the clones. Two clones of each of the Strykia twins were created. The first set, upon maturity, showed startling signs of instability and uncontrollable Force abilities. Due to this, those clones were quickly subdued. The only memory imprint available from the twins was old, even in 10 BBY when the initial experiment was started. Having no fresher imprints from the twins, Intelligence came up with the plan to do a two-step flash training. The first flash training came from the Jedi records that had been completed when the Strykia twins were four years old. The second used an imprint from two severely traumatized siblings held in the Armand Isard Correctional Facility on Coruscant. The second batch of clones were then brought to maturity and given their imprints. Both of the clones responded well to the process at first, just as the Imperials had hoped. They were then moved from Celcor to Prakith where the clones were slowly indoctrinated with what Intelligence deemed as plausible identities. Once the testbed body of the clone for Draygan was used to stage the exiled High Lord’s death, the twin clones were moved into position to take their places within the Commonwealth. The Imperial High Inquisitor Syanne Harkness was given the task of essentially being the handler for the Allyson clone. The Imperials still feared that somehow the latent Force abilities in the clones genetics would become active. After the first year in place, the clone also began showing signs of Force psychosis and mental instability. It was attributed to the “double presence” in the Force caused by the clone’s existence. By 3 ABY, the clone was still controllable, but there was increasing doubts as to the effectiveness of the plan. The clone believed that she was the real Allyson Strykia, as was planned, but she also began to show more aggressive tendencies. The Allyson clone began to chastise her brother as a weakling and began to show loyalty towards Syanne Harkness and her disdain for Lady Danara and the Graydon clone. The fact that the real Graydon and Allyson Strykia were making their presences known only served to drive the clone further into her clone madness. The death of Harkness’ apprentice, Rurak Pensar, caused Syanne to hatch a plan that included the Allyson clone. Syanne began to secretly train the clone in the ways of the Dark side, which the clone readily accepted. To augment her physical prowess, Syanne pitted the clone against her bodyguard, Lady Deathstryke on numerous occasions. During a sparring match, the Allyson clone was severely wounded, causing her to lose her left eye. Harkness had the eye replaced with a menacing cybernetic eye, giving the clone an even more disparaging appearance. In actuality, Syanne trained the clone to make her a perversion and a farce, never intending to have the clone be her actual apprentice. Finally, in 5 ABY, the Second Battle of Antrixies occurred. The Allyson clone, attempting to be the person that she had somehow come to envision herself as, confronted the real Graydon Strykia and his strike team retaking the capital city of Kaldra. Dueling Graydon, the clone realized that there was something extremely wrong with her place in the events taking place. Graydon, even though torn by the very thought, killed the clone, ending the travesty once and for all. Appearance and Personality The clone of Allyson Strykia was a complete antithesis of the true Antrixian Lady. Lacking the real years of training and understanding of the Jinsai, the clone was instead trained as most other Imperials. Towards the end of it’s existence, the clone had a disturbing appearance due to the facial scars and cybernetic eye. The clone Allyson lacked any compassion or the ability to relate and understand others, which only helped fuel the cruel nature that Harkness fostered in her. Cruel, crude, and narcissistic, the clone saw herself as the only important person alive. RPG D6 Stats (These stats represent the cloned Allyson Strykia as of circa 3 ABY.) Type: Cloned Antrixian Lady DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 4D, Lightsaber 4D+2, Melee Combat 4D+1, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 5D+2, Thrown Weapons 3D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 3D+2, Bureaucracy 4D+1, Cultures 5D, (s)History: Antrixian Commonwealth 3D+1, (s)Intimidation: Bullying 6D, Languages 4D+2, Willpower 3D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Communications 3D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 5D, Persuasion 5D+2, Search 4D, Sneak 3D+2 STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 4D, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Technique 5D, Stamina 4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2 Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 3D+2, Sense 3D, Alter 3D Force Powers: Control: Control Pain, Resist Stun Sense: Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense Alter: Injure/Kill, Telekinesis Control and Alter: Inflict Pain Control and Sense: Lightsaber Combat Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed Manuevers: Punch/Strike, Kick/Strike, Hold/Grapple, Blade Kick, Backfist, Back Flip. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing Blow, Disarm. Story Factors: ' ''Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian’s physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Clone Madness: Possibly due to the double presence in the Force caused by the clone’s existence, anything that the clone deems a threat or may anger her can cause her to go into a psychotic or neurotic state. In situations like that, a willpower check must be made. The madness causes a roll of 1, 2, or 3 on the wild dice to be treated as a mishap and the roll is failed. '''This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 6 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Wardrobe, comlink Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Imperial Aligned Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters